Mudkip & The Spell
by joeycharles
Summary: Mudkip and the rest of Ember Town have lived happy, normal lives. But when one Pokémon is cursed by an unknown spell, everyone's life is put in danger. Join Mudkip and the gang as they travel around the Pokéworld to uncover the secrets of the curse and turn their lives back to the way they should be.
1. Charmander's Gift

**Hey everyone, welcome to my story and this is my first Pokémon fanfic! Just a warning, this is a story (originally called Pokéfriends; it was a YouTube series) I wrote as a kid and now that I found it again I decided to rewrite it! So please enjoy and review, and I'll see you later!**

**Mudkip and his friends have lived happy, normal Pokémon lives, but on Charmander's birthday, everything changes. Join Mudkip, Charmander and everyone else on a brilliant adventure around the Pokémon world. **

**There is no such thing as humans in this story ^-^**

* * *

___In Ember Town - Ember Square... DAY____  
_

_MUDKIP's Point of View._

"Charmander! Charmander! Over here!" I call out to my best friend, from the middle of Ember Square, the place where Pokémon from all around Ember Town come to shop and hang out.

Intrigued from hearing my voice, Charmander, the fiery one of the group, looks around eagerly before locking eyes with me. "Oh, Mudkip!" She rushes over.

There's five of us in the group; Me, Charmander, Chimchar, Squirtle, and Torchic. I could say I'm probably the brave one... And maybe the quiet or lonely one.

"Happy birthday, Charm!" Engaging in a brief hug, I yell out "Guess what I got you!"

Charmander gasps. "What?"

"Two-"

"Hey guys!" My sentence is interrupted by one of our friends, the sassy one in the group, Torchic.

"Oh, and happy birthday, Charm! Giggles." The chick hugs the birthday girl briefly before Squirtle, the impish one, arrives to greet us.

"Sup? Happy birthday, Charm. And hey baby." Squirtle leans over to kiss his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Squirtle!" Charmander smiles.

"Giggles. By the way, me and Squirtle's relationship hit 6 months today, too!" Torchic states poshly.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!" Charmander gives another slight grin.

"Yo, we'd better get going. We've got _stuff_ to do, so we'll talk later?" Squirtle winks and starts striding away, dragging his girlfriend with him.

A few seconds of silence comes after that before Charmander remembers something. "Oh, Mudkip! You said you got me something."

"Oh, yup, I did! I got us two-"

Another interruption comes, this time from the youngest of the group, the timid one, Chimchar. "GUYS!" The little chimp runs over to us with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Chimchar." Charmander says with another smile.

I start to feel provoked, being interrupted again.

"Whatcha doing?" Questions Chimchar.

"Oh, nothing. Just standing here casually. It's not my birthday or anything..." Charmander jokes emptily.

Chimchar turns red in embarrassment. "Oh, no! I'm sorry! Happy birthday! Oops, I forgot!"

Charmander cackles happily. "Don't worry, Chimmy. It's fine!-Mudkip! You can say what you were trying to say before, now."

Satisfied that Charm is still interested, I say, "Alright. Well I got us two tickets to Electabuzz Static's concert. It took me ages to get them."

"You what? Oh my gosh, Mudkip! You're the bestest friend ever!"

While Charmander and I are hugging again, we hear Chimchar whimpering.

Hearing this, Charmander attempts to cheer him up. "Chimchar? Don't cry! I'm really sorry you can't come to the concert.."

I get an idea and mumble, "He can."

"What? Did you say he can? But you only said you have_ two_ tickets." Charmander asserts.

"Exactly! Because it's you two that are going. I'm not. Everyone's happy!"

Charmander frowns. "Everyone but you."

"I'm seriously fine." I lie.

"Mudkip. I know you're not fine. You're _Electabuzz Static's biggest fan! _Why would you give up your ticket for Chimchar? No offense, Chimmy."

"No. I'm not going to this concert!" I shout angrily.

"No? Oh my gosh, Mudkip! Don't do this! We're going to the concert together and that's final!" With Charmander's fiery attitude, the conversation starts to overtake the whole of Ember Square, and people are listening to our "discussion".

"Hey! What about me? I wanna go too!" Chimchar joins in with the yelling of the conversation.

"Yeah. If Chimchar wants to go then let him. Don't let me spoil the fun. Just go. You two." I've quieted down a bit, kind of embarrassed from everyone watching us.

"Can you Pokémon clear out! This isn't a public discussion! Sheesh!" Charmander declares intimidatingly, and with that, everyone leaves us alone. "Mudkip.. Fine. Have it your way. I can never win against you. Come on, Chimchar." She storms away hotly with the tickets in her hands, and Chimchar trots away behind her, giving me a grateful puppy-face.

* * *

_In Ember Town - Ember Beach... DUSK_

I take my time strolling along the beach, wondering if I really should have gone to the concert. I confirm I did the right thing. Chimchar would've been really upset if I went instead of him. But he shouldn't have been so selfish to steal the ticket from me! All this happening on Charm's birthday makes my head sting.

Suddenly, I hear a yell for help. "Please! Somebody! I need to get to the hospital!"

I rush over to the sound to find a Shellder lying on the sand in the shallow water. He's really beat up; his shell is crushed partially.

"Oh, no! Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

He's practically paralysed. All he can do is stick his tongue out to point at his attacker.

In the distance sitting beneath a tree is a Treecko. "What do I do?"

"Just go talk to him. Look at what he did to me." Shellder shrieks in terror as the pain sears through his body.

A bit terrified to talk to someone who would hurt another Pokémon, I willingly say "yes."

It feels like a second when I reach the tree where the Treecko sits. He pulls down his BlackGlasses to reveal his shocking yellow eyes.

I gulp in fright. "Uhh- Hi."

"Greetings?"

"Um. I. Oh.-My friend said you trampled on him!" I gasp and look down not wanting to see the Treecko's face.

"You mean that Shellder?"

"Y-yes."

"Would you like to know why I_ hurt_ your friend?"

I nod, but keep my eyes locked onto the crisp sand.

"I saw your "friend" killing my mother. Those haunting red eyes. He's nothing more than a murderer."

"You're wrong! He seems like the nicest Shellder around! And besides, he doesn't have red eyes.-" Suddenly I stop talking. I notice Treecko is sobbing to himself.

He takes a deep breath. "Believe what you want. But that excuse for a Pokémon needs to be punished. You've seen I can hurt him. But I can hurt him much worse. I'm a grass-type. He's water-type. I could kill him in a second. You just try and stop me."

Suddenly, a scream sounds and Treecko and I have our heads turned in Shellder's direction. Overhead of him is a Salamence.

A roar escapes the flying dragon Pokémon and there is nothing me and Treecko can do but watch as Shellder is snatched up by the Salamence.

A mind-blowing voice booms out of the Salamence's mouth. "How dare you escape from me! How dare you reverse the spell!" The Salamence then turns his head in me and Treecko's direction. "And you two! If you ever want to see this Shellder again! Come to the top of Mount Tremble!"

Shellder screams out a final call for help, and then the Salamence has flown away, and both him and Shellder are hidden by the clouds.

I call out but there's no answer.

"Hmph. It serves him right. Good riddance." Treecko starts to tread away, as he puts his BlackGlasses back on.

"Wait! You heard what that Salamence said. He implied Shellder had been captured before. And he mentioned a spell. Maybe Shellder was cursed into killing your mom. You mentioned red eyes. Maybe the spell wore out and he went back to normal. Please, Treecko! Help me rescue him!"

The gecko stops before turning around and saying, "How the _hell_ did you think of that?"

I grin. "It just came to my head. Anyway, can you please help! I'm begging you. Please."

He pauses shortly. "Alright. But if that Shellder really is a twisted murderer, I swear I'll kill him."

"Thank you... so much! So, do you have any idea how we can get to the top of Mount Tremble?"

"I've never been there before. But I know someone who has."

"And who would that be?"

"Electabuzz Static."


	2. The Concert

_In Ember Town - Ember Arena... DUSK_

_CHARMANDER's Point Of View._

I'm currently in a seat at Electabuzz Static's concert, sitting next to Chimchar.

During one of the songs, a Bidoof runs up onto the stage clinging onto Static before he is eventually taken away by his guards.

Static has just finished his last song when he makes a speech to the audience.

"Did everyone enjoy the concert?"

The crowd, along with me and Chimchar screams in applause. The crowd consists of 999 Pokémon from all over the country. This was the only amount Electabuzz would allow, otherwise there would be thousands more.

I look over to Chimchar who is crying in excitement. I guess he really did deserve to come. My anger at Mudkip fades. I guess I should apologise to him when I see him next.

"That's great! So in gratitude of you all coming to my concert, a lucky 5 of you will be joining me on an expedition around Mount Tremble. From the base of the mountain, we will be taking a direct path to the peak to discover gems of all sorts."

The crowd, again, yearns in excitement.

"So, in my hand I hold my electric guitar. Inside the guitar are the names of every guest in this arena today! I will choose 5 names out of this guitar without looking, and these will be the chosen members for the expedition."

The audience gasps as he reaches his hand inside the guitar sound hole, and pulls a piece of white paper out.

"The first member of the expedition will be the Skitty in seat 882!"

The spotlight focusses on the pink cat as she squeals in happiness. "Eeek! I can't believe I was picked! I'm so happy right now!"

"The second member of the expedition is... Chimchar in seat 900!"

My jaw drops. Chimchar. Chimchar was picked! I look over at the monkey who is of course, celebrating. "Way to go, Chimmy!" I smile and wrap my arms around him.

"Also joining us on the expedition is the Duosion in seat 663."

"Goodness gracious. I certainly did not expect that at all. I've got some celebrating to do!" The Duosion chuckles in joy.

"Fourth, in seat 329 is Servine!"

"Marvelous. This expedition will be splendid." The Servine raises her head in pride.

"And lastly is..."

* * *

_In Ember Town - Squirtle's house... DUSK_

_MUDKIP's Point Of View._

"And why do we have to ask these two to help us?" Treecko rolls his eyes.

"They're my friends! Why not? We'll need help, won't we?"

"I guess so. Okay. Are you going to knock on the door, or what?"

I roll my eyes and knock with my fist three times onto the door to be let in by Squirtle himself. "Yo, Mudkip. Who's you're friend?"

"Uhh- he's Treecko. Well, would you like to travel with us to the top of Mount Tremble to save our friend? He's a Shellder."

In a moment, Squirtle has decided and answers with, "Sure. What happened to him anyway?"

"We'll tell you on the way. Just grab you're girl, and let's go!" Treecko seems in a rush and I know why. The concert's probably over and we won't be able to talk to him.

And with that, Treecko, Squirtle, Torchic & I head towards Ember Arena while I explain what happened to the cursed Shellder.

* * *

_In Ember Town - Ember Arena... DUSK_

"And lastly is Charmander in seat 901!"

"Wh-what!?" Hearing that the Charmander is my best friend; I'm shocked! "Why did he call out Charmander's name?"

"It's for the expedition. The Pokemon he calls are going on an expedition to Mount Tremble. That is why we're seeing Electabuzz Static about Shellder." Treecko answers. "Just wait till everyone leaves."

* * *

"All right- come on. Let's speak to the guy." Treecko announces.

And with that, Squirtle, Torchic and I follow.

"Giggles. I'm so excited!" Torchic snickers.

"Just keep your mouth shut! There's only a slight chance he'll let us go. And I don't want you ruining it! That goes for all of you." Treecko pulls off his BlackGlasses as he approaches my idol.

"Sir. Electabuzz Static. Me and my friends are in need of assistance."

"Huh? What are you bunch doing in here?" Electabuzz looks at each of us individually before shaking his head.

"Gosh! We're not here for your autograph! Just listen! We need your help with something!" Torchic squeaks.

"Babe.. Be nice." Squirtle whispers to the chick.

"How repulsive! Why should I help you if you are so disrespectful?" Electabuzz roars at us, scaring me a little.

"Someone needs to calm down. Giggles." Torchic hides a grin on her face.

"Sec-!" Electabuzz Static tries to call for security, but I stop him.

"WAIT!" I scream. "P-please, sir. I-I-I. We. Um. We need to... Uhh. Um. Save Shellder." I'm so nervous I can barely get any words out of my mouth, and I'm saved by Treecko who continues what I was trying to say.

"Sir! We need help getting to the top of Mount Tremble. We don't know the way and this guy-... our friend... needs help! He was captured by a Salamence and his life is at stake. Please help us get there."

"Oh.. Fine! I'll help you find you're friend. But teach that Torchic some manners."

"Giggles. Sorry Mr. Static." Torchic smiles.

"And teach that Mudkip how to conjure a proper sentence!"

I slouch in embarrassment.

"Yo, Mr. Static. Don't be mean to Mudkip. He was just really nervous finally meeting you. He's a big fan- that's all." Squirtle sighs, giving me a wink.

I smile at him in gratitude as Electabuzz apologises. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Mudkip." He gives me a pat on the head before chuckling happily.

"All right. So be back here at dawn tomorrow. We're not waiting for slackers. So if you're not here by dawn, we're leaving without you!" he gives another smirk and walks over to his workers to help pack up.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow! Giggles." Torchic scatters away, pulling Squirtle behind her.

"Catch ya, later, Mudkip." Treecko puts on his BlackGlasses again and walks away in the same direction as the other two.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn to find Electabuzz Static again. "So do you want my autograph?"


	3. Preparation

_In Ember Town - Mudkip's house... DUSK_

_MUDKIP's Point Of View._

I have just arrived home through the front door when my mother, a Swampert welcomes me in.

"Hello, darling. How was your night? Made up with Charmander, yet?"

I shake my head. "No, we haven't made up yet. But I met Electabuzz Static!"

"You what? But you said you weren't going to the concert."

"I didn't. It's a long story, Ma."

"Go on, Mudkip. I have time to listen."

"All right. Well... I was walking along the beach when I met a Shellder. He then got taken away by a Salamence and it told me to come to the top of Mount Tremble to save Shellder. I met a Treecko and he told me he would help me and said that someone- Electabuzz Static, knew the way. So we went and talked to him after the concert and he said he'd help! By the way, I got his autograph!"

Upon hearing about the autograph, mother hops up in excitement. "Mudkip, that's great! I hope Shellder will be okay. So when are you heading to the mountain?"

"Tomorrow. At dawn."

"Okay, then. Well I'd better go tell the neighbours."

"What? Why?" I get nervous, because I do not want Phanpy coming along!

"Phanpy would be delighted to come! I'll go talk to Donphan now. Okay, Mudkip? You head on to bed. I'm going to ask Sunflora's son to join you as well. It would be nice if you three would spend some time together. I feel very disconnected from my friends because my child won't play with the other kids! Goodnight, sweetie."

I eagerly want to stop her. But it would be rude since Donphan and Sunflora are mother's best friends.

Phanpy is Donphan's daughter. The reason I don't want her to come is that she is _extremely_ nosey and annoying. And she flirts with me every chance she gets! I don't want to spend time camping with someone like _her._

The other kid that is coming is Sunkern, Sunflora's son. I don't really know him. He's always just been a quiet boy who just hid behind his mother when company showed.

"Okay. Night, Mama." I give her a hug and head off to bed.

* * *

_In Ember Town - Mudkip's house... DAWN_

"Wake up, Mudkip. Wake up!"

"Wh-whaaaa!" I flinch at the sight of Phanpy shaking me awake.

"Hi, Mudkip!" She giggles cheerfully.

I see Sunkern in the background who gives a mumbled "Hello."

"Good day, Mudkip." My eyes widen at the sight of Treecko who has just said this. "Why so surprised? You're mom let me in."

I roll my eyes at him and greet all of them back.

"All right. Here's your backpack. I packed in just enough for a week, so make sure you drink a lot of water and eat the fish in small portions."

"Yes, Ma." I get out of bed and grab the backpack, feeling embarrassed.

"Let's get going, then!" Treecko announces. And with that we make our way out of the house, waving mother goodbye.

_In Ember Town - Ember Arena... DAWN_

As we arrive into Ember Arena, Treecko greets Electabuzz with a casual "Morning to you, Mr. Static."

"Oh, hello! It seems you've arrived on time."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Static." Phanpy snorts in delight.

"Yes, you too. Are these two the replacements for Squirtle and Torchic?"

"Replacements?!" I gasp in surprise, hoping Squirtle and Torchic can still come on the expedition.

"Yes. They're the replacements. It seems Squirtle and Torchic were also captured by Salamence."

"That is unfortunate. Okay. Well I'll change the names on my list to Sunkern and Phanpy, then?" Electabuzz edits his sheet of paper.

"Treecko! Why didn't you tell me that happened? When _did_ it happen?" I gasp for air, worrying dearly about them.

"It was last night. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. They were giggling and as they arrived at Squirtle's door, Salamence just swooped them up and flew away. It's like he's gathering an army of followers, or something."

"The four of you; make your final preparations and I'll mark off who is here. Then we'll take flight to Mount Tremble." We nod and he walks off to do the marking.

_CHARMANDER's Point Of View._

"Oh, no. Mudkip's here." I say, still kind of angry about the gift incident.

"Charmander! Why don't you just be friends again? He's the reason you're on this expedition so you shouldn't be angry."

I nod. "You know, you're right, Chimchar. But it was you who caused this problem with your whimpering about two concert tickets!" I add pestilently.

"I'm sorry, but I had to cry. Electabuzz Static is my idol. Please, just go talk to Mudkip!"

"Hmm. Fine. I'll talk to him. But if this doesn't work out, I'm blaming you."

"Deal!"

I walk over to where Mudkip is, nervous about what the outcome will be after we talk. "Uhh. Hey..."

"Oh, hi, Charmander."

"I just came here to say I'm s-"

"SORRY! I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have been so rude."

We both giggle and hug each other, infuriating Phanpy who has had a crush on him for who knows how long.

Suddenly, we're interrupted by Electabuzz Static. "Okay. Could everyone be quiet as I mark who has arrived."

Obediently, the arena falls quiet.

"Firstly, is Skitty here?"

"Yup! I'm here!" She says.

The roll continues as we go through Chimchar, Duosion, Servine, myself, Treecko, Mudkip, Phanpy and Sunkern.

"Make your final preparations and we'll leave. You have 5 minutes." Electabuzz announces before leaving back to his bodyguard, a Granbull.

As I get back to my conversation with Mudkip, Skitty arrives to introduce herself. "Hey, guys. I'm Skitty. It's nice to meet you." She smiles gingerly before telling the group she has a tooth infection and can't use attacks to do with her mouth, like Growl and Bite.

"Greetings, everyone. I'm Duosion" Duosion arrives and I think of how big of a help he would be on the expedition, since he is a psychic-type and can use telepathy.

Soon after, we're joined by Servine. "Hello, everyone. I am Servine. It is nice to see some younger Pokémon up for an adventure."

"Yeah, I love going on adventures." Skitty forms another weak smile.

"Yes, that is nice. I am looking forward to travelling with you." She raises her head royally as Electabuzz calls for us to get going.

"Let the expedition-slash-rescue begin!"

Everyone cheers in excitement.

**Hey, guys. The next chapter will be the part where we finally get into the action!**

**Expedition members: Electabuzz Static, Granbull, Servine, Skitty, Duosion, Chimchar, Charmander, Treecko, Mudkip, Phanpy & Sunkern.**


End file.
